Bye Bye Ball
"Bye Bye Ball" is the twenty-first episode of Season 2. The title refers to the song "Bye Bye Bye" by N'Sync. Plot When Jackson spots a wasp, in order to kill it, he accidentally rips Miley's teddy bear, "Beary", apart. Lilly thinks that it's stupid that Miley still has a teddy bear but tags along anyway. In order to make things fair she enters Jackson's room and takes his "Joey Vitolo" signed baseball and tried to destroy it by shredding it, but accidently threw it in the the sink shredder only been able to save the skin. She delights until Jackson cames back with Beary Bear and fixes it because he felt guilty about the Beary Bear incident. Now Miley's the guilty one and she tries to fix the Vitolo ball. Lilly says if you close one eye and then close the other, the ball looks fine. Miley's not convinced so she goes to Joey's (Joey Fatone) restaurant and tries to get Joey Vitolo to sign a new ball. He says no but luckily his daughter is a Hannah fan so she goes back as Hannah and tries to get him to sign it. Instead, he makes her sing in a show with her and makes her dance with him. Meanwhile, Jackson finds out about the ball and forces Lilly and Oliver to tell him. Lilly refuses so Jackson pushes Oliver into his closet and Oliver confesses. Jackson goes to the restaurant and saw Hannah dancing with Vitolo. He feels sorry for her and takes her off the stage. He says that he thinks Miley suffered enough for the ball. Hannah is happy and pushes Vitolo into a cream pie. In the end, Hannah gets the ball signed and dances one last time with Vitolo while Jackson finds out that Robby Ray signed the ball the first time in order to make him happy. But this time he has the real signature. Trivia *This episode aired November 15 in the UK. *This is the first episode which shows Jackson's room. *In the beginning of the episode Jackson uses a Game Boy *Robby Ray's line, "If I could dance like that I'd get myself a 10", is another reference to Billy Ray Cyrus's stint on Dancing with the Stars. Quotes :Jackson Oliver and Lilly in a German interrogator-like voice: You vill tell me vhat I vant to know! The choice is vether you vill tell me before ze pain, or AFTER! Now vere is ze ball?! :Oliver: Uh- wh- what ball? Lilly a thumbs up :Jackson a whiny voice: The Joey Vitolo my dad gave me for my 13th birthday! back to his prior voice Zat ball! :Lilly lying: I don't know what you're talking about! :Jackson: Fine. Perhaps a trip to ze closet vill jog your memory. :Lilly tough voice: You'll never to get me to squeal! :Jackson: You're right, you're strong but he is weak! Oliver :Lilly: Oliver, don't let him break you! :Oliver: It's okay, it's just a closet... the closet WHAT IS THAT?! pushes him inside Hu...help me... pulls open the closet She's at... Vitolo's. faints :Jackson: Miles, I'm sorry about your bear. (laughing) May he rest in pieces. :Miley (about her bear): This is not just a stuffed bear! It's a part of my childhood! The move from the crib to the big girl's bed, the measles, the mumps, the potty training! He was there through it all! :Jackson: We were all there for the potty training! (imitating Miley as a child) Look what I did! Look what I did! :Jackson (about Miley's teddy bear): Come on, Miles! He's just a stuffed animal! :Miley: I'd cover his ears, but they're gone! :Robby: Dang niblets! Sweet flabbit! A "glungshtacken" does not fit into a "flogenhagen"! Category:Characters